The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DUP-LMF’.
Hibiscus have been the subject of human admiration for centuries. While the ancestry of present rosa-sinensis hybrids is not precisely known, today's hybrids are thought to be the products of interspecific crosses involving Hawaiian, Polynesian and Asian species, among others, some of which may no longer be found in the wild, if at all. It is thought that the first hibiscus identified as a rosa-sinensis was a double red form of uncertain origin found in cultivation in China, India and Polynesia, to be later introduced to Hawaii from Polynesia. It is known to have been grown in Europe during the Victorian era. Eventually, it was introduced to the continental United States where it was cultivated outdoors in the Deep South as well as in regions having subtropical or Mediterranean climates (Florida and Southern California, respectively). Indoor cultivation took place in the temperate regions of the U.S. It is speculated that the original rosa-sinensis is actually a species hybrid, possibly naturally arising, involving two or more species. Regardless, present day hybrids are descended from the original double form, and are thought to include additional species such as Hibiscus liliiflorus, H. arnottianus, H. schizopetalus, and other species, known and unknown, some of which are no longer found in the wild, if at all.
Today, after decades of extensive hybridization, the moniker “rosa-sinensis” almost certainly denotes complex interspecific hybrids. Such hybrids are usually far removed from their species ancestors in form and color. Flowers characterized by spectacular size, color intensity and, in the last several decades, ringed and spotted patterns have been produced by U.S. hybridizers in Louisiana, Florida, Texas and elsewhere. Other hotbeds of activity include Australia, and more recently, Tahiti. Today's flowers are removed from their species ancestors to such an extent that it is almost impossible to unravel the species component contributions which comprise a modern hybrid hibiscus. 
However, despite the fact that ongoing hybridization was giving rise to flowers of spectacular size and color intensity, very few if any early hybrids attracted the attention of large scale commercial propagators. While the flowers were truly some of the most impressive in the entire plant world, hybridizers had been selecting predominantly for bloom characteristics. As a result, many of these spectacular hybrids were weak plants which, even with the best care, were short-lived and difficult to grow. The occasional production of a spectacular bloom was enough to keep the interest of those truly dedicated to growing something rare and special, and thus new hybrids continued to be produced by hobbyists with abundant passion and small amounts of greenhouse space. As a result, more breathtaking varieties were produced each year, to be distributed via grafting among dedicated hobbyists, only to die out within a time span of 10 or 15 years. It should be noted that the majority of the varieties introduced in the 1960's, 70's and even many from the 1980's and 90's have already likely been lost to cultivation.
Progress toward the development of a plant which the average gardener could grow and enjoy was slow to non-existent, many varieties were difficult to root from cuttings, and even if they did root, many varieties, when grown on their own roots, were extremely susceptible to fungal and bacterial root rots. Some grew acceptably only as grafted plants. However, grafted plants suffer from the serious disadvantage in that the quality of the graft generally determines the quality of the plant, making the production of uniformly vigorous plants a difficult task. Furthermore, after several years, it is common for grafted plants to develop stresses at the graft union due to the unequal growth rates of the stock and scion. Such stresses can eventually lead to loss of vigor and death of the plant. Moreover, grafting does not completely cure the problem of root rot; surprisingly, the rootstock, when grafted to a root rot susceptible scion was generally still more likely to suffer rot than a plant of the rootstock variety. For example, a plant of ‘Seminole Pink’ ˜ a garden variety commonly used as a rootstock, is highly resistant to root rot. However, when ‘Seminole Pink’ is used as a rootstock for ‘Romeo’, a modern hybrid which is prone to root rot, the grafted plant, while less susceptible than ‘Romeo’, is more susceptible than a plant of ‘Seminole Pink’.
Perhaps the most detrimental disadvantage of grafted plants is the introduction of viruses into the scion from the rootstock. Rootstock varieties are almost invariably old garden varieties which, over the years, have become infected with multiple viruses. While the performance of such vigorous garden varieties may be largely unaffected by virus infection, the hybrid scion of grafted plants have generally been significantly less vigorous than the garden variety rootstock, and virus infection from the rootstock resulted in a weak plant. The problem only increased with successive generations of grafting, resulting in a rapid general weakening of a given variety over time.
Because many hybrids are shy bloomers at best, the extra stresses due to virus infection, grafting, low disease resistance, and the like generally gave sparse flower production, as well as a high number of deformed blooms. Furthermore, ordinary stresses such as over/under watering and mite/insect pests resulted in large amounts of bud drop. The buds of large-flowered hybrids often take relatively long times to reach blooming stage, and it was not uncommon to wait with anticipation while a bud swelled day by day, only to be disappointed when the mature bud toppled from its pedicel on the day it was to open.
Moreover, because of hybridizer emphasis on the flower, the plant was often relatively slow growing and sparsely clothed in leaves. Such plants usually do not attract purchasers as they do not have the appearance of garden-worthy specimens.
It has been noted in the industry that a hybrid hibiscus seems to sell only when it is bearing a bloom. The practical effect of all of the above-mentioned issues on a retail outlet is as follows. A garden center will order a number of plants. Many of the plants will arrive either in bloom or up to several days away from blooming. The blooming plants will generally sell the first day. On several subsequent days, new blooms will open on the remaining plants, and some of them will sell as well. However, by the fourth or fifth day, the lack of perfect growing conditions begins to take is toll, and the plants begin to drop their most mature buds. From this point on, the plants essentially sit around until they are marked down or even until they decline to such a degree that they must be discarded.
Such characteristics have left hibiscus with the reputation that, despite the mesmerizing beauty of the flowers, they were for collectors who had time to attend to the seemingly exacting requirements of the plants. As a result, while new varieties were produced by hobbyists yearly, commercial scale propagation of modern hybrids was generally rare. Common garden varieties (‘Seminole Pink’, ‘Brilliant’, ‘President’, ‘Painted Lady’, ‘Butterfly’, ‘Lagos’, and others), which are easy to root, fast growing, and tolerant of a wide range of growing conditions were the only hibiscus widely available. The “exotics” were of little interest to commercial growers.
Many new varieties of hibiscus which represent a vast improvement in rosa-sinensis hybrids, have been produced by an intense hybridizing program conducted by the Inventor at his commercial nursery in Plaquemine, La. The objective of the program has been to produce varieties of hibiscus which root easily under commercial rooting conditions, grow well on their own roots, maturing rapidly into well-leaved, commercially salable plants under commercial greenhouse conditions. Further objectives are to produce hibiscus cultivars as aforementioned, having large flowers with unique and desirable flower characteristics, such as size, color intensity and pattern. ‘DUP-LMF’ was produced by crossing the cultivar ‘Cherie’ (pollen parent) with the cultivar ‘Misfire’ (seed parent). The instant plant was found among the progeny of the stated cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new hibiscus by hardwood, semi-hardwood, and terminal cuttings ˜ used in a controlled environment in Plaquemine, La., has shown that the unique features of this new hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.